A New Awakening
by Cartoon Warrior
Summary: After all these years...the Gems discover a mysterious cave that hold statues...of which have a mysterious past. Rated K for possible action scenes later on. Contains OCs created by yours truly! :)
1. Prologue

I rose fifty feet from the ground, lightning flashing in the sky. Four figures looked at me from the ground- those idiots! They think they could just come and try to kill me? I could feel my blood boiling with rage. They knew that I was capable of dangerous things, powerful and dangerous things. Out of nowhere, a person shot up into the clouds, throwing a weapon at me. Quickly, I twirled through the air, its razors missing me by inches. How dare he try to attack me! The warrior lunged, and my instincts took over. The two of us fought, jumping and shouting, until a buzzing sensation crackled on my fingertips.

Suddenly, a bright red bolt of lightning sprouted out from my hand, exhilaration pumping through my body. My bolt fried him, and he dropped cold out of the air, falling straight to the ground below. They were wrong, I emknew/em they were wrong. I am not a monster, I'm a saint! All should worship me! If not- I'll force them to. Another red buzz of energy flew down at them, this time hitting the gem in green. She looked up at me, terrified. What happened next surprised me even more. The remaining three survivors, including the one I shot down, looked at me with pure horror and hate. A wicked smile spread across my face, as I looked at my right index finger. My beautiful blood red gem shined. Swiftly, I zapped the remaining warriors with red lightning, lightning I knew would haunt them forever.

I laughed, allowing my reign of victory to stretch across the deserted island, and to my right I heard a pair of footsteps pound lightly away. My eyes narrowed and my head whipped to the right to spot a gem running away. That coward had managed to miss my final strike! I'll show her! My feet quickly began to move, eating up the ground under me and sending my body propelling forward. There was no way I was going to let this one get away. Not this time. My assignment was nearly done, but now all I had to do was seal the deal. No more war, no more threats, no more tedious missions. I was going to earn what I deserved, and if I had to show my Diamond to prove myself, than so be it. The gem ahead of me began to slow down, and I noticed how beaten up she already was. Go! A voice inside me cried. Finish her! I continued to run, and summoned the final energy I needed. I would achieve what I had came here to do. In a blinding flash, a string of bolts flew out of my hand, and the gem dropped to the ground, defeated. Her form rippled for several moments, and then there was a poof. Happily, I walked over, and grinned at what I had done. Slowly I bent down to retrive her gem, and I grinned. Now it was time to journey home.


	2. Beforeword

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but the Beforeword is finally here!

* * *

There was a sickening flash and suddenly my figure was formed. I felt my tendrils regrow from my head and form alive strands of feelers that shielded my back from the world. My eyes pooled into the regular ovals of orange that I was used to having, but looks never mattered to me. I only knew the color of my eyes because a gem bothered to tell me, once in training all of those years ago. Her, one of the only gems who I had shared a connection with, one that had helped me through all of the hard times, including the war. But now I couldn't face to remember what had happened. Now after all of these years I had been awakened, and freed from the torture I had been put through. Suddenly, I sensed the forms of four figures ahead of me, and I tensed up. Intrigued, my feelers instantly lashed forward, feeling the air, and trying to analyze and interpret the lifeforms in front of me. Were they humans? Those creatures always had a knack for worming their way into trouble. But then, an unbelievable sense of power rushed through me, and my hands formed nervous fists. _Oh stars,_ I thought, and instantly moved my tendrils back towards me in a simple _zip_. These were gems alright. Homeworld gems.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and I apologize about the length of this chapter. I hope to make the next one extra long, and yes, you will learn about this gem's backstory soon. Note, this is only the Beforeword and I hope to release the official first chapter soon!


End file.
